1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental hygiene. More specifically, the present invention relates to a child's electrical powered toothbrush having an ergonomically sculpted handle, and which projects light and vibrations along a fluorescent-accented brush head to provide improved lighting in and brushing of the oral cavity and to encourage children to practice dental hygiene.
2. Background of the Invention
The best prevention against dental decay and gum disease is a thorough brushing of the teeth and gums following each meal. This action helps to eliminate the plaque buildup that can lead to dental problems. Notwithstanding most everyone in advanced societies possesses a toothbrush, dental cavities or tooth decay and periodontal disease remain a prevalent problem. This fact is especially true among children who tend to dislike the chore of brushing their teeth and may do it improperly or irregularly. Improper dental care can also be attributed to not brushing for a sufficient duration of time, and/or not being able to see plaque or food buildup for effective removal. The cleanliness of toothbrushes is also an issue if the toothbrushes are stored in a horizontal position where the bristles can come into contact with germs and bacteria. Further, dental professionals recommend that toothbrushes be replaced every three-to-six months when the bristles become worn.
The prior art is directed to methods and apparatus for battery operated toothbrushes for use in dental hygiene. Battery operated toothbrushes have been known in the art for assisting individuals in dental cleaning. Many examples of the battery operated toothbrushes are available and several will be briefly discussed at this time.
In a first example, a dental cleaning apparatus has been known which discloses a toothbrush with a light source located within the brush head or handle which emits radiation having a wavelength of 3650 angstrom units. The teeth are brushed with a specially formulated dye which attaches to plaque on the teeth. After brushing, the light source is energized and in combination with a monochromatic filter causes any dye stains within the oral cavity to fluoresce. The teeth can then be rebrushed until the plaque is removed. The dental cleaning apparatus also disclosed the use of a vibrating toothbrush. In a second example, a training apparatus for brushing teeth included a sound emitting device and/or a light emitting device provided in the stem of a toothbrush. The sound and/or light emitting devices were activated by brushing movement of the training apparatus. An electro-conductive movable piece contacted an electrode to complete an electrical circuit which resulted in the generation of the sound or light emitted from the stem of the toothbrush.
In another example, a toothbrush included optical fiber bristles extending longitudinally through the handle portion thereof. The optical fiber bristles were then turned upwardly at the head end of the toothbrush to form the toothbrushing bristles. A bulb end of a flash light was axially connected to the end of the handle of the toothbrush for injecting light into the ends of the optical fibers. The light was then transmitted to the distal end of the fiber bristles at a right angle resulting in loss of much of the transmitted light. Another example discloses an optical toothbrush used for medical treatment including a plurality of narrow fibers connected to a light generating device and extending through a base of the toothbrush. The narrow fibers are bent to form an L-shape and project outward from the base to form a brush. Light emitted from the light generating device is guided into each narrow fiber at its base and projected through the brush tips.
Yet another example discloses a toothbrush with externally illuminated bristles which includes a tubular handle with a shoulder having a light bulb mounted therein. The bulb projects a beam of light across open space onto the external surfaces of the bristles, teeth and plaque when in use. An externally mounted switch used to energize the light bulb is compressed when the toothbrush is held in the brushing position. In a final example, an illuminated toothbrush teaches a light source inserted into a socket at the end of the toothbrush handle for the purpose of illuminating the ends of the filaments. Light emitted from the light source is transmitted by the filaments, a clear plastic toothbrush handle, and the head of the toothbrush. The light from the light source then enters the individual filaments of the respective brush tufts through the bite portion and glows at the end surfaces of the filaments.
The battery operated toothbrushes of the prior art have also been known to incorporate bow spring triggers, high intensity light sources, replaceable toothbrush heads, push-to-operate activation buttons, toothbrush handles comprised of clear resin, and recessed light sources.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a light emitting vibrating electrical powered toothbrush intended exclusively for use by children and including a ergonomically-sculpted handle fashioned in the shape of a fantasy-type character having a high intensity light source combined with a vibrating source for projecting light through and vibrations along a fluorescent-accented shaft and brush head to provide improved lighting of the oral cavity and brushing of the teeth and to encourage children to practice dental hygiene.